Magic Olympic Games
by Paula McCartney
Summary: Dumbledore has had a "wonderful" idea of making his students participate in the MAGIC OLYMPIC GAMES (by Dumbledore). *Set in the Marauders era.


It was the cold morning of the 1st of September 1975 in King's Cross station. The 9 ¾ platform was full of kids with huge trunks and pets in their cages: Some of them excited, others sad because of leaving their houses. Everything was quiet if it wasn't for a group of teenagers arguing: On the left side, James Potter (Prongs) and Sirius Black (Padfoot); on the right side, the Slytherin students Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, behind them a shy teenager out of the fight, who was watching carefully at a ginger Gryffindor student; it was Severus Snape.

The ginger girl, ignoring the fight, or trying; was rereading for third time her "Hogwarts: A history" book, until a clumsy brown-haired boy crashed into her and they both fell down. While Remus Lupin, or Mooney as their friend called him, and Lily Evans were trying to stand up, James punched Malfoy's face, starting this way a huge fight which took until the Hogwarts Express hooted announcing its leaving to the magic school. Their fight made them late so, when they looked for any free places they realized that there were only a vacant compartment. This induced to a new argument among the students, which was stopped by the reviser who made them to stay all together in one compartment.

On the right: The three marauders and on the left, Lucius, Rodolphus and Severus. Everyone but Snape and Remus were hurt, even Sirius had nosebleed. They were in silence almost the whole journey, they didn't even jumped to the candy lady when she showed up. Finally, Rodolphus, the oldest one who was in his last year in Hogwarts, broke the ice:

-_Dumbledore is said to have something prepared for us the students this year. A competition, or something like that. My friend Tom Riddle, one of the best wizards that this school taught (after Salazar Slytherin, of course) said something about a Houses competition with a great prize. Ready to lose: Potter, Black, Lupin?_ – He smiled in a mischievous way

-_Ha, don't even dream about it_ – Said Sirius _– Moreover, everyone knows that the best wizard taught in Hogwarts is Dumbledore_

_-Dumbledore dodders more and_ more – added Malfoy _– Who knows what kind of fool idea he prepared for this year._

After an awkward silence, James finally asked:

_- By the way Remus, where's the ginger one?_

_-I guess she's in the prefect's wagon, what reminds me that I have to do my job. Bye, don't kill yourselves while I'm not here or I'll take points away from both houses_

_-B-b-but Remus… - Sirius sobbed like a puppy, the one he used to make to avoid McGonagall's punishments, but obviously it didn't ever work. _

_-No excuses, Sirius, it's my duty_

_-Who are you trying to impress, Lupin? There aren't any teachers around and I don't think that you have any sexual interest in Snape, Rodolphus or even me._

_-I'm leaving, see you later _– Said the marauder, ignoring Malfoy

Eventually, they got to Hogsmade and left the train. Each group led to every carriage, which were driven by thestrals. In the first one were the Slytherin students:

_-What were you saying about a competition, Rod?_ – Asked Snape, curious

_-Tom told me that Dumbledore called it "Magic Olympic Games" among houses. _

_-We're going to kick those Gryf's asses_ – Said Malfoy excited

-_We might have some external help _– Replied Rodolphus lifting his eyebrows

In the second one, the Gryffindor students:

_-What do you think of what Lestrange talked about? _– Said Remus

_-No idea, it may be anything knowing Dumbie _– Answered James without hiding a smile

_- Whatever, I just hope to be able to curse Malfoy and turn him into a ferret _– Said Sirius laughing_. _

_-Or maybe a meerkat, they're funnier _– Replied James

_-Hahahahahaha, it actually would be hilarious but, please, don't let anyone see you while you're doing it. By the way, where's Wormtail?_

_-No idea, we haven't seen him since last year_

_-I guess he'll show up soon. Look, we're almost there._

They left the carriage and went to the castle, when they were getting into, Sirius almost stepped on a small rat:

_- Wormtail! Where have you been? – Shouted Sirius_

_It turned into a small and fatty boy_

_- Hi guys. I have travelled with you but you haven't seen me – _Said, with a rat face

They got into the Great Hall and every student led to their table. The first year students had their Selection and Dumbledore started his speech:

_- Welcome, welcome, boys and girls, one more year to Hogwarts. As many of you must have heard, this year I've prepared a little surprise – _Said Dumbledore with a naughty smile _– I've been watching muggle TV and I've discovered a quite hilarious competition called "the Olympic Games". The ones of you who had been born in a muggle family must know what this is, but for the rest of you: it consists in the fact that every country send their best athletes to compete in several sports. In our case, the four houses will compete, and when the year will be over, the winner house will be given a special prize, besides the honor it entails. It's only allowed to the fifth year or older students to participate. In December we will hold the first… __**MAGIC OLYMPIC GAMES **__(by Dumbledore)._


End file.
